Bright Ideas
by LucifernSatan
Summary: “I just had the greatest idea!” Kousuke rejoiced at his brilliance, so why does Eyes suddenly have this horrible sinking feeling? One shot EyesxAyu. Check out the sequel Treasure!


Just a dream I had the other night, very random but oh well... Hope you enjoy!

Side note: This happens at the end of the anime.

* * *

Bright Ideas

How this had been considered a good idea, Eyes Rutherford will never know. At this very moment, he was in a cave in the middle of nowhere; soaked to the bone with a very sick Ayumu Narumi curled up in his arms.

It all started the day before yesterday, Eyes was at his piano playing a melody he had just come up with when Kousuke came bursting through the door of his penthouse, Rio and Ryouko in tow.

The music stopped abruptly, "Must you make such a racket?" Azure orbs stared the small group down.

"I just had the greatest idea!" Kousuke rejoiced at his brilliance, flopping down on the couch by the piano. Ryouko took a seat in the chair and Rio went to stand behind Eyes.

_Why do I suddenly have this horrible sinking feeling?_ "Well out with it?" The silver haired boy asked and began to play once again.

Kousuke had this ingenious idea for the blade children to all go camping. Rio and Ryouko had been fairly quick to agree and after quite a bit of coaxing from all three of them, Eyes agreed to go too.

So the next day at school, the blade children found Little Narumi and Hiyono, the reporter girl on the roof for lunch and seeing the two, Rio got an idea.

"Do you two have any plans for the weekend?" She asked in her most innocent voice. Ryouko and Kousuke glanced to each other than to the small girl.

Chocolate orbs eyed the girl, swallowing his bite of food before answering, "No, why?"

"That's perfect! You're free to come camping with us." Rio giggled hysterically.

Amber eyes widened at the word, "Camping… I _love_ camping! My parents used to take me camping all the time."

Ayumu frowned, "I don't camp, sorry."

"Come on, it'll be fun." Hiyono pulled at the brunette's arm.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Everyone knows I'm anaphylactic."

The red head only smirked, "Just bring some antidote; it's not that hard of a concept."

"See you'll be fine and it'll only be for a couple days."

"Besides Eyes is coming along too." Rio added. Ayumu's frown deepened at the comment.

"Sorry not interested." The dark haired boy said taking the last bite of his lunch before standing and headed down the stairs back to class.

Hiyono gave a wide grin, "Don't worry, we'll be there. Just pick us up at Ayumu's apartment." Rio nodded and all three sets of eyes watched as the reporter girl skipped off to class.

"She's an odd one." Kousuke commented downing the last of his own lunch.

After supper that evening, Ayumu found himself climbing, or forced is more accurate, into the limo that had stopped in front of his apartment building. Hiyono jumped in behind him, singing happily.

Eyes had his limo driver take them to the forest just outside the city, "Be back here right at three on Sunday." His tone confirmed the fact that he wasn't amused and he wanted to be back in the city as soon as possible.

"Yes, Mr. Rutherford." The driver said before rolling up his window and taking off down the dirt road back toward civilization.

Kousuke tugged on the black leather jacket, "Come on! Let's get going we have to set up camp before it gets too dark." He smirked, heading into the underbrush.

Eyes let out a long sigh, glancing to the chocolate haired teen next to him; _He looks about as enthused to be here as I do._ Sighing again, the blue eyed boy followed the group into the forest.

Kousuke led the group through the brush until he found a clearing that he thought was suitable. Soon enough the tents were set up and the six of them were sitting around a small campfire Ryouko had built.

"What are the sleeping arrangements?" Hiyono asked realizing there were six of them and only two tents.

"Since I could only get a hold of two tents, I figured girls in one and guys in the other." The red head shrugged and checked to see if his hotdog was done.

Chocolate orbs widened, "There's no way I'm sharing a tent with the two of you!" Ayumu shook his head in disbelief; he'd rather sleep in the dirt.

"Kousuke why didn't you say something, we could have bought more tents." Azure orbs closed as a hand gripped the bridge of his nose and Eyes could feel the oncoming headache.

"Dummies! It's no fun if everyone gets their own tent and besides that'd be way too much for us to carry around."

"And where do you think you're planning on taking us? We're _not_ moving the camp site." The silver haired boy said sternly.

Kousuke's smirk turned into a pout, "Damn it Rutherford you're no fun."

The conversation changed to something a little more entertaining and before long Kousuke started telling ghost stories. It was getting late and slowly one by one their small group began to go to bed. Rio and Hiyono were the first to head off, Ryouko followed close behind, wanting to make sure they left her the spot she'd asked for.

Ayumu was the next to leave, "I'm calling the edge, not a chance am I getting stuck between you two."

Emerald eyes glanced over, "That's fine with me." Kousuke said, leaning closer and rested his arms on his knees.

Ayumu backed away then stood quickly, knocking his chair over in the process, "And Rutherford you're in the middle." He turned and stomped off to the tent.

Eyes shook his head, "Must you tease him like that?"

"What? It's not like I'm going to do something to him in his sleep."

"But he doesn't know that. It has been hard enough trying to earn his trust after what Kanone did so could you please use some restraint around the boy."

The red head nodded then ran a hand through spiky locks, "But we should probably go to bed too, we've got an early morning." His smirk returning as he jumped up, heading off to bed. Eyes frowned, wondering what was in store for them as he followed the red head.

Ayumu was the first up, stretching once he was free of that awful tent. Eyes was the next up and he joined the brunette at the newly started fire for a cup of coffee. Hiyono and the girls followed shortly thereafter. As noon rolled around so did Kousuke, slowly making his way out of the tent for some lunch.

Blue eyes rolled in their owner's head, "What happened to an early morning?"

"This is… early." Kousuke yawned out.

"So what do you have planned for the day Kousuke?" Ryouko asked, now that everyone was up and ready for the day.

"The river's not far from here and I know a calm area where we can go for a swim then after we can go for a hike. And after supper we can play some games that I brought."

Hiyono looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking, "Shouldn't we go hiking first then go swimming?"

"We have to go swimming while it's still warm out." She nodded, Kousuke's answer made sense to the blonde girl.

So after another change of clothes, the group was following the red head towards the river. Once Ayumu was in the water, through quite a bit of forced coaxing by Hiyono, he started to enjoy himself. Eyes on the other hand didn't like the water and when he was thrown in by Kousuke, an all out splash war was started.

When everyone had calmed down again, the girls found some comfortable spots to suntan for a while before they headed back to camp to get ready for the hike Kousuke had planned.

Chocolate orbs glanced to the sky, "Hey guys, it's getting cloudy is it suppose to rain today?"

"I have no idea." The red head shrugged.

Eyes frowned, "You didn't check the weather before planning this trip?"

"Was I supposed to?"

"Of all the stupid…"

"It'll be okay Eyes." Rio said tugging on the back of his shirt.

The blue eyed boy huffed, "Let's hurry and get this hike over with before it starts raining."

At first the ground was easy enough but as the group got farther into the underbrush, it became rockier and more vertical. Kousuke, Ryouko and Hiyono were well equipped to handle the terrain but the other three were having a rough time of it. Rio had grabbed a hold of Ryouko's hand, getting help from both her and Kousuke. Eyes and Ayumu weren't so lucky as to have a hand to hold.

The two of them had fallen quite far behind and they could barely see the bright red beacon that was Kousuke's hair. The clouds had completely covered the sun and it was getting dark and hard to see where to place the next step.

"Hurry up you two!" Eyes heard Kousuke yell but couldn't see where it had come from.

"Damn Asazuki and his bright ideas, why did I ever agree to this?" The silver haired boy pondered out loud.

"At least you agreed I didn't get a choice." Ayumu panted from behind the other but before anymore could be said the brown haired boy winced, grabbing the back of his neck.

"What's wrong?" Eyes asked only to be ignored.

Instead Ayumu reached into his pocket, grabbing a small syringe and stabbed himself in the arm with it. He then dropped to his knees, breathing heavy and looking very pale.

Eyes wasn't an idiot and could figure out what had happened without being told, "Come you need to get back to the camp."

Ayumu nodded slowly, letting himself be pulled to his feet. If their luck wasn't bad enough, thunder sounded practically on top of them then a flash of lighting and not a minute later a heavy downpour began to drench the both of them.

"This is _just_ wonderful." Azure orbs stared up allowing the rain to hit his face for a moment before propping the other up, placing the brunette's arm around his shoulders.

The two tried their best to follow the path back the way they came but with the harsh wind and rain making it hard to see, they found themselves turned around and very lost. Eyes led the way, trying to remember how to get back to camp but with all the damn trees looking the same it was almost impossible. Ayumu had lost his footing numerous times since the rain started and the blue eyed boy had caught him every time but when the brunette slipped off the ledge they were on, not only did Ayumu fall but so did Eyes. He managed to pull the brunette into his arms and fortunately for Eyes they landed in the river but unfortunately they also fell into the rapids.

Eyes wasn't the best swimmer and he was having trouble keeping both of their heads out of the water. They eventually made it to the bank, with a lot of help from Ayumu. Eyes climbed out of the water pulling the brunette out once he had some sure footing and glancing around, azure orbs found a small cave in the rock wall they fell off of.

Once the two were out of the rain and somewhat comfortable, the silver haired boy let a loud sigh escape his lips, "Well this is quite the predicament we seem to be in." He said looking toward the other.

Ayumu sneezed, shivering uncontrollably against the large rock he was leaning on, his lips were a light blue as well as his finger tips but he nodded in agreement.

Eyes sighed again, getting to his feet, "Come on, you have to get out of those wet clothes."

Brown hair shook, "No way! Hey… stop it… get away!" Ayumu struggled as Eyes tried to pry the soaked shirt from the brunette's body.

In a huff, "Fine… freeze, see if I care." He said storming back to his original spot in the small cave. Not being the least bit embarrassed by anything, Eyes immediately began to strip down to his boxers.

"W-what are you doing?!" Brown eyes quickly averted their gaze.

"I don't plan on freezing out here." Azure orbs glanced over to the blushing boy and a slight smirk reached his lips. Eyes laid his clothes in a dry area of the cave, moving over to Ayumu once again, "It's not that bad and you'll feel warmer once you're rid of them." He said calmly, trying one more time.

The brown haired boy shivered again, sneezing a couple more times before agreeing and after laying Ayumu's clothes next to his own, Eyes sat beside the freezing boy.

A few minutes of silence passed before the blade child felt the other snuggle up against his side, "Mmm…" The teen mumbled, closing his brown orbs.

Blue eyes stared in shock at the boy, "Ayumu… what exactly…" Eyes paused looking down at the boy's flushed face, he reached over placing an arm to his forehead, "You're burning up! Hey, you need to stay awake." He gently shook the brunette, only to have the boy crawl into his arms and curl up against his chest.

Eyes sighed exhausted, wrapping his arms around their Hope and leaned his head against the rock behind him. _What a mess. How am I going to get us out of this one?_ His gaze moved back down at the unwell boy. Upon stopping at his face, at least Ayumu looked peaceful now instead of tense and worried all the time, always waiting for one of the blade children to try and kill him again.

"I'm sorry you were put through all of that but you have to believe me when I say it was necessary and that it's all over with now." Eyes whispered, holding him tight. Ayumu shifted slightly, getting comfortable again before settling down.

Ayumu was curled in a ball; he held his hands securely under his chin while his knees were stuck under Eyes' one leg and his head was on the silver haired boy's shoulder. Eyes' other leg supported the boy's back with both arms wrapped firmly around his chest. Bright blue orbs watched the brunette sleep and without thinking he leaned in placing a soft kiss to the other's lips.

Pulling away quickly, he checked to make sure Ayumu was still asleep. _What in God's name am I doing? I can't have feelings for the Hope. I'm above all that, I am a blade child after all._ Eyes leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling of the cave, hearing that the rain had finally stopped but realizing that it was now too dark to try to find their way back to the camp and that they were going to have to stay here for the night and find their way back in the morning.

A yawn surprised Eyes as he felt sleep begin to take him, taking one last look at the brunette in his arms he sighed and figured that he couldn't hide from his feelings forever. He leaned his head against the others, kissing the boy's feverish forehead before falling asleep himself.

Morning came bright and early as the sun shone straight into the entrance of the cave, waking Eyes from his sleep. He sat up remembering where he was and the position he was in, he glanced down to find Ayumu still sleeping peacefully in his arms. Eyes gently checked the brunette's fever to find it had come down quite a bit since last night and figuring that to be a good sign, laid back, resting his head in the boy's brown locks.

Ayumu's peace was short lived as he stirred from under the blue eyed boy's head and noticing why he felt so warm, nearly jumped across the entire cave, "W-what did you-"

"I do believe it was you who crawled into my arms." Eyes quickly corrected before he was blamed for doing something he clearly didn't.

The brunette blushed profusely, averting his gaze, "… Sorry."

"Don't apologize. You probably wouldn't have survived the night if that hadn't happened."

"So you're not upset?" Ayumu questioned at the blade child's odd behavior.

"Do I look upset?"

Brown orbs looked the other over, he kind of looked upset but that was how he always looked so Ayumu was slightly confused by the question.

Eyes shook his head, he stood grabbing their dry clothes and passed Ayumu his. The two got dressed in complete silence and once they were done, azure orbs couldn't help but gaze at the brunette sitting by the cave's entrance.

He walked over, having a seat next to the boy, "I wanted to let you know Kousuke was only teasing you last night, you don't need to be tested anymore."

"How can I believe that? You were one of the one's who tried to kill me, how can I believe someone like that?" Chocolate eyes continued to watch the river rush by them.

Eyes was surprised at how much that statement hurt, "If I was still trying to kill you, don't you think I would have left you to die in this cave?"

"Then why _did_ you save me?" Ayumu turned, facing the silver haired boy only to have a pair of lips capture his own in a passionate kiss.

"Because I care for you." Eyes replied, finally pulling away from the boy and after a moment of silence, "I apologize for being so blunt. I should have found another way to say it."

Ayumu stared speechless and unable to find his voice only nodded. The awkward silence continued while Ayumu was lost in his thoughts, he had never felt so warm or safe before but this was Eyes Rutherford, famous pianist and blade child, how could he possibly feel safe around him? The brunette snapped out of his daze and a deep blush covered his face, realizing that he was being stared at.

Eyes reached a hand to the boy's forehead, "You're not getting sick again are you?"

Ayumu shook his head, grabbing the blade child's hand, "No, it's just…" The rosy color darkened while the brown eyed boy leaned forward and a little clumsily pressed his lips into Eyes'.

The shock quickly wore off as Eyes took the brunette's arms pulling him closer, taking control of the kiss. Ayumu parted his lips allowing Eyes full access to his mouth and the blue eyed boy took complete advantage of it, exploring every inch of that cavern.

Their kiss was interrupted by shouting, Eyes pulled away and stood, walking out of the cave so he could see. Ayumu followed close behind and looking up at the ledge they had fallen from, they found Kousuke and Ryouko waving down at them. After scaling the rock wall, their little group was complete again.

Azure orbs glared at the red head, "_Never_ suggest this again." He huffed, shoving Kousuke forward, making him lead the way back to the camp.

Once they reached the camp and Ayumu was able to pry Hiyono off of him, the brunette made some lunch and waited for the limo to come and get them. They found out that Rio had twisted her ankle in the hike but the others' had managed to get back before the rain had started to fall.

Ayumu told their side of the story; a blush marked his cheeks as he spoke though he left out the stripping part as well as the kissing parts. Eyes frowned at the boy's shyness towards what had happened, wondering if Ayumu thought that now they were safe again that it wouldn't lead to anything.

Soon enough it was time to pack up the tents and head for the dirt road to wait for the limo. Kousuke led the way with Rio on his back since she couldn't walk Ryouko and Hiyono right behind them with Eyes and Ayumu taking up the rear. Grabbing the brunette's hand he slowed their pace a little so the others' wouldn't hear them.

"Are you ashamed of what happened between us?" Eyes asked bluntly.

"… No, but…" Ayumu fumbled, guilt already crawling to the forefront of his emotions.

Sliver brows narrowed, "Then why hide it?"

"I wasn't! I just… couldn't find the right way to say it." Chocolate orbs glanced to the ground, all forward movement stopped.

Eyes halted seeing the brunette not moving anymore, "It's alright, I'm not angry. I don't want you to think this was some kind of trick, everything I said was the truth."

"I know that!"

"Hurry up will you, I'm not going to find you if you two get lost again!" Kousuke shouted from a ways in front.

Both sets of feet began to walk again, "Sorry… I didn't mean to get upset." Ayumu said, playing with the hem of his jacket.

"If you don't wish this to go any further say so now."

Ayumu thought for an instant, remembering the warmth and security the other had brought before shaking his head quickly, "I do… want to try." The brunette said, slipping his hand into the others.

Eyes let a small smile show on his face as the two continued to walk hand in hand. Finally reaching the clearing, Eyes led Ayumu to a patch of grass, sitting down and pulled the brunette down with him. All sets of eyes watched in confusion, unsure of what had happened. Rio's face lit up, thinking it was so cute while Ryouko and Hiyono thought it sweet, that the two of them needed each other. Kousuke thought they need to get a room and wasn't afraid to voice his opinion but a swift smack to the back of the head from Ryouko shut him up.

Before long the limo arrived and the group quickly piled into the vehicle. While the other's mingled amongst themselves, Ayumu closed his brown orbs, drifting off to sleep on the sliver haired boy's shoulder.

After everyone else had been dropped off, Eyes gently shook the sleeping teen, "Ayumu, time to wake up. We're at your house."

Ayumu groaned, "Can't I stay with you… just a little longer." He mumbled still mostly asleep. Eyes nodded, placing a soft kiss to the boy's forehead and instructed the driver to head towards his penthouse. Eyes figured, if need be the brunette could always get a ride to school tomorrow.

The End

* * *

Criticism is never a bad thing :)


End file.
